Go to Heaven  Part II
by Sakurache
Summary: 15 - Amy affronte le Paradis pour sauver Castiel puis rencontre la Mort avec Dean. L'affrontement avec Lucifer est proche. Vont-ils être assez fort pour sauver le monde et empêcher l'Apocalypse ? Quoi qu'il arrive, ils n'en sortiront pas indemnes. Part II


**Go to Heaven**

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui puisque vous m'avez-moi !

Crowley apparut devant eux magistralement comme à son habitude.

- Crowley ? Fils de pute, tu nous as piégé !

- Quoi ? Non ! J'ignorais que le Colt ne marcherait pas. Mais je veux réparer mon erreur.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je peux vous aider à trouver les autres cavaliers. Oh au fait, Bobby, Amy, enchanté de vous connaître.

- C'est ça, on est ravie aussi, répondit Bobby.

- Ça ne change strictement rien, dit Amy.

- Oh oh attendez une minute, s'énerva Dean. Crowley, c'est quoi la condition ?

- J'ai besoin d'emprunter une âme.

- Va te faire foutre.

- J'ai dit : EMPRUNTER, ok ?

- Et de qui au juste ? demanda Sam.

Le regard de Crowley se posa directement sur Bobby.

- Quoi ?

- Bobby, je peux te rendre l'usage de tes jambes en plus des infos que vous cherchez mais j'ai besoin de ton âme, juste un petit moment.

- Oh allez, vous allez marcher là-dedans ? demanda Amy en se levant.

- Attend, c'est à Bobby de décider, intervint Sam.

- Tu déconnes là j'espère ? ajouta Dean.

- Non, je suis sérieux. Bobby ?

Bobby hésita. Il observa tout le monde puis s'attarda sur Amy.

- Amy ?

- Quoi ?

- Si je dis non, tu promets de ne pas aller chercher Castiel ?

- Non.

- Alors je marche, répondit-il finalement en se tournant vers Crowley.

- C'est une bonne formule.

Amy soupira et se posta près de la fenêtre. Le démon s'approcha de Bobby et l'embrassa. Les Winchester échangèrent un regard mi-amusé mi-dégoûté puis Crowley s'éloigna.

- Lève-toi !

Bobby tenta de bouger un pied. Il y arriva puis se mit debout sous les yeux ébahis de Sam, Dean et Amy.

- ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça mec ! dit Dean en lui tapant dans le dos.

- Oui, oui magnifique. Bon alors, on s'y met ? demanda Crowley.

Amy fit quelques pas dans la pièce en direction des Winchester.

- ça ne change rien pour moi.

- Amy…

- Je dois le retrouver ok ?

- Pourquoi ? Donne-moi une bonne raison, autre que l'amour, demanda Dean.

- Parce que…Amy réfléchit mais elle ne trouva pas de raisons valables. Parce que, Dean, désolé j'ai pas mieux à te donner.

- Et c'est quoi ton plan hein ? Comment tu vas le trouver ?

- C'est pas moi, c'est Ash. Je vais directement apparaître dans son Paradis. Il m'aidera, j'en suis sûr.

- Tu déconnes, pas vrai ?

- C'est la théorie.

- Nom de…Et après, tu feras quoi ? Comment tu le libéreras ?

- J'en sais rien ! J'improviserai.

- Vraiment ?

- Dean, dit Sam en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu te rappelles notre dernière conversation à ce sujet ? Fais-lui confiance.

- Merci Sam. Tu m'as fait la même scène quand j'ai voulu aller voir le Diable. Et t'as bien vu que ça ne s'était pas mal terminé ! Et de toute manière, tu sais aussi bien que moi que rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera. Ne m'oblige pas à t'endormir comme la dernière fois, ou pire, car je n'hésiterai pas.

Devant tant de détermination, Dean baissa les bras.

- Très bien ! Mais fais gaffe à toi.

- Comme toujours.

- Les autres, allons nous occuper des cavaliers.

Amy était dans le salon de Bobby, seule. Les garçons étaient sortis prendre un peu l'air pendant que Crowley réunissait les informations nécessaires à la poursuite de la Mort et de la Pestilence. Elle réfléchissait. Le bébé serait-il assez fort pour l'envoyer où elle voulait dans le Paradis ? Serait-elle assez convaincante pour que les anges relâchent Castiel ? Ou devrait-elle se battre ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne lui fit hésiter. Elle prit dans sa main la lame d'un archange que Cass lui avait laissé et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer en respirant profondément.

- Allez bébé…Aide-moi à trouver Ash.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle sentit une chaleur montait en elle et un vent violent autour d'elle lui caressant le visage et les cheveux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait au Road House, Ash devant elle en train de se servir une bière. Il leva les yeux et recula de stupéfaction.

- Oh !

- Du calme Ash ! C'est moi, Amy.

- Amy ?

- Oh mon dieu, c'est bon de te revoir mon pote !

Amy s'approcha et l'enlaça. Quand ils se séparèrent, Ash l'observa et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ouaw, tu es bigrement enceinte !

- Je sais. Ash, j'ai peu de temps. Il faut que tu m'aides.

- Peu de temps ? Tu as l'éternité baby !

- Ash, je ne suis pas morte. Ecoute bien, je vais te résumer la situation. Mon enfant est un demi-ange, c'est lui qui m'a mené ici. Son père doit être retenu de force quelque part.

- Castiel ?

- Heu…Oui. Tu le connais ?

- Non mais les anges parlent beaucoup de lui, répondit-il en posant son ordinateur sur le comptoir du bar.

- Tu sais où il est ?

- Au trou.

- Quoi ?

- En prison si tu préfères.

- Tu sais où ça se trouve ?

- Bien sûr Baby, mais ça va pas être facile d'y aller.

- Explique.

- Il va falloir que tu trouves un ange et que tu le tues. Quand un ange est tué au Paradis, le coupable apparaît directement dans la prison.

Amy hésita mais finit par poser la lame sur le comptoir.

- C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Est-ce que tu sais qui le garde ?

- Un archange. Raphaël.

- Oh merde.

- Comme tu dis.

En sortant du Road House, Amy apparut dans une forêt. Une grande et dense forêt. Amy fit quelques pas et se mit à crier.

- Allez, venez me chercher bande d'enfoirés !

Elle n'eut pas à crier longtemps car une voix résonna dans son dos :

- Tais-toi dont, ils risqueraient de te trouver.

Amy se tourna lentement et reconnut sans mal l'ange devant elle :

- Anna.

- Amy.

- Je te croyais morte.

- Non, j'étais seulement en prison. Mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper.

- Super pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je veux t'éviter la mort.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Et je veux aussi regagner ma place.

- Oh laisse-moi deviner…Tu veux que je te donne gentiment mon enfant ? ça tombe bien, quitte à tuer un ange j'aime autant que ça soit toi.

Amy sortit de derrière son dos la lame que Castiel lui avait donné.

- Très joli…Tu n'as toujours pas digéré que j'ai couché avec Dean, pas vrai ?

- Ta gueule.

- Je vois. Tu n'arriveras jamais à me tuer.

- Tu paries ?

Amy se lança sur Anna et elle l'évita en se volatilisant dans son dos.

- Je ne voudrais pas faire du mal au bébé.

- T'inquiète pas pour lui.

Amy se retourna soudainement et blessa Anna au bras. Puis la chasseuse se mit en position de défense, attendant la riposte. Anna, en colère, se précipita et voulut lui donner un coup de poing . Mais Amy avait l'impression que sa force et sa vitesse avaient décuplé. Etait-ce l'amour et la volonté de sauver son ange ou le bébé ? Elle n'en savait rien mais autant s'en servir. Elle para le coup d'Anna et enfonça la lame en plein dans son abdomen. Anna ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux sous la surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Amy réussirait, surtout si rapidement. Amy, essoufflée, ferma les yeux quand Anna disparut dans un flash de lumière bleue. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cachot. Pire que ça, elle se trouvait dans une cellule. Elle jeta la lame ensanglanté au sol.

- Drôlement rapide…

Amy n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent sous les cris. Elle reconnut cette voix, elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle se cramponna aux barreaux de sa cellule.

- Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle.

Les cris cessèrent mais soudain elle eut une idée. Elle reprit la lame de l'archange et se taillada le bras avant de tracer sur le mur du fond le signe anti-ange. Un ange apparut alors devant sa cellule. Elle se retourna et cacha de son corps le symbole.

- Mlle Woods…Nous ne pensions pas vous voir aussi tôt.

- A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- On m'appelle Raphaël.

- Ah pile l'archange que je voulais voir.

- Qui avez-vous tuer pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

- Anna.

- Ah dans ce cas, vous devriez mériter une récompense non le cachot.

- Oui, je trouve aussi.

- Je suppose que tu es là pour Castiel ?

- Quel sens de la déduction !

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tu le sais ça ?

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Amy s'écarta du mur et laissa voir le symbole à Raphaël. Celui-ci n'eut rien le temps de dire, Amy posa sa main sur le symbole et l'archange disparut en l'aveuglant à moitié.

- Bon, maintenant, faut sortir de là.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte avec les mains, en vain. Sentant à nouveau la force surhumaine qu'elle avait eu lors du combat avec Anna, elle mit ses mains autour de son ventre comme pour le protéger et donna un énorme coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle courut hors de la cellule et regarda autour d'elle, consciente que Raphaël ne serait pas absent très longtemps. Au fond, une porte en métal semblait plus coriace que les autres. Elle s'y précipita et regarda par une petite meurtrière sur la porte. Castiel était bien là, attaché sur une roue, le visage et le torse ensanglantés. Amy recula et observa la porte : impossible de l'ouvrir à coup de pied celle-là, même avec sa nouvelle force. Elle décida alors d'essayer quelque chose. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde respiration et tendit la main vers la porte. Elle se concentra et elle entendit la porte grinçait en s'ouvrant. Elle respira alors de nouveau se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration tout au long de ce petit manège. Elle se précipita vers Castiel qui relevait la tête difficilement.

- Amy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens te sauver imbécile.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas…dit-il alors que la jeune femme essayait de défaire ses liens.

- Tu crois ça ?

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et tendit la main vers les liens les uns après les autres. Castiel tomba alors sur le sol.

- Lève-toi. Raphaël ne va pas tarder à revenir.

Amy aida Castiel à se tenir debout.

- Tu peux nous sortir de là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais essayer.

Ils sortirent de la cellule dans le couloir central et disparurent. Mais au lieu de se retrouver chez Bobby, Amy était de retour dans la forêt où elle avait tué Anna.

- Tu peux pas faire mieux ?

- Laisse-moi une minute.

- On n'a pas une minute !

- Non vous ne les avez pas, ajouta Raphaël en apparaissant devant eux.

- Ne lui fais aucun mal, dit Castiel en se redressant et en prenant la main d'Amy dans la sienne.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je te veux juste toi Castiel.

- Vous ne l'aurez pas, répondit Amy en serrant d'avantage la main de Cass.

- C'est ce que tu crois…

Mais Castiel et Amy avaient déjà disparu.

Ils apparurent cette fois dans le salon de Bobby. Amy se sentait bien mais Cass s'écroula sur le sol.

- Castiel !

Amy l'aida tant bien que mal à se relever et l'allongea sur le canapé de Bobby.

- Ça va aller Amy…murmura Castiel.

Amy s'assit près de lui et lui caressa la joue.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Amy…Personne n'a jamais fait pour moi ce que tu viens de faire.

- C'est normal.

- Non, c'était dangereux et stupide…

- C'est ça l'amour idiot.

- Qui as-tu tué pour me retrouver ?

- Anna, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Castiel ne dit rien mais prit le visage d'Amy entre ses doigts, la forçant à le regarder.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je te remercie même et…Je t'aime.

Amy sourit timidement et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Dean, Sam et Bobby entrèrent alors.

- Amy ?

Amy se releva et Dean se précipita pour la prendre dans ces bras.

- Tout va bien Dean, je vais bien.

- Je vois. Et Cass ?

- Juste besoin de se reposer, répondit l'ange.

- Et vous, comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Amy en lâchant Dean.

Sam sortit de sa poche l'anneau de Pestilence et lui montra.

- Bien joué les gars.

Alors que Castiel à la grande surprise d'Amy s'était endormi dans la chambre de la jeune femme, cette dernière redescendit une nouvelle fois les escaliers pour rejoindre Bobby et les Winchester dans le salon. Dean qui était assis dans le fauteuil se leva immédiatement à la vue d'Amy et lui laissa sa place. Elle le remercie et s'assit. Cette grossesse lui devenait vraiment pénible. Comment les femmes qui attendaient un bébé « normal » pouvaient endurer ce calvaire pendant neuf mois ? C'était pour Amy un mystère. Elle caressait son ventre pendant que Sam demandait :

- Comment va Cass ?

- Il dort.

- Mais…Les anges ne dorment pas !

Amy soupira pendant que les garçons échangèrent un regard.

- Ces blessures n'ont pas disparu instantanément comme d'habitude, il a eu soif et puis il s'est endormi comme si il était en manque de sommeil. Je te parie 20 dollars qu'il va avoir la dalle quand il va se réveiller…

- Tenu ! dit Bobby.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est devenu…humain ? demanda Dean, estomaqué.

- Je crois, oui. Ce qui signifie qu'il est définitivement chassé du Paradis.

Un silence sinistre s'imposa dans la pièce. Amy décida qu'il était tant de changer de sujet.

- Du nouveau à propos de la Mort ?

- Il y a différentes pistes, répondit Bobby. Mais on pense à Chicago.

- Dans l'Illinois ? Pourquoi ?

- Une terrible tempête va s'abattre sous peu sur la ville. Crowley pense aussi qu'elle sera là-bas.

- Super.

- Y'a une mauvaise nouvelle aussi, ajouta Dean.

- Laquelle ?

- Un groupe pharmaceutique géré par des démons va distribuer le virus Croatoan sous forme de vaccins contre la grippe porcine, expliqua Sam.

- Alors ça c'est vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle…Quel est le plan ?

- Sam et moi on va essayer d'empêcher les vaccins de partir, dit Bobby.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu vas t'occuper de la Mort ? demanda Amy en se tournant vers Dean.

- Yeah M'dame. Avec Crowley.

- Oh me voilà rassurée ! ironisa la jeune femme. Et Cass ?

- On va pas le laisser sur la touche, il viendra avec nous si il se sent mieux, répondit Sam.

- Ok donc encore une fois, c'est moi qui vais rester sur la touche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire au juste ? répondit Dean.

- Dean, j'ai des pouvoirs !

- Non le bébé a des pouvoirs.

- C'est pareil ! Je peux vous être utile à l'un comme à l'autre. Et savoir que tu vas aller affronter la Mort tout seul, j'aime pas trop ça.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut interrompu par une forme sur le seuil du salon :

- Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici.

Amy tourna la tête et se leva.

- Castiel ! ça va ?

- J'ai faim.

Amy sourit et tendit la main vers Bobby qui s'était également levé. Il y déposa un billet de 20 dollars qu'Amy mit dans la poche de sa robe. Castiel observa la manège mais ne dit rien. La jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers son amant et posa une main sur son épaule. Il avait déjà renfilé son costume et son imper.

- A part ça, comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai mal à la boîte crânienne.

- On dit au « crâne », Einstein ! rectifia Dean moqueur.

- Bobby tu veux bien aller lui chercher quelque chose ? demanda Amy.

Bobby grogna mais partit tout de même vers la cuisine. Amy reprit alors là où ils s'étaient arrêtés plus tôt dans la conversation.

- Je veux aider, tu as vu ce que je peux faire ?

- Oui j'ai vu mais c'est tout de même trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé mais celui qui est le plus délicat maintenant, c'est toi, répondit Amy un peu énervée.

Cass baissa la tête et Amy sentit qu'elle avait été un peu loin.

- Oh chéri je suis désolé, je voulais pas…

- Ça va, tu as raison.

Il releva la tête et sourit.

- J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles « chéri ».

Amy sourit à son tour. Bobby revint avec un verre d'eau et des anti-douleurs en plus d'un sandwich. Castiel se régala et finalement, Dean s'énerva quelque peu.

- Bon, on se bouge ou quoi ?

- Allons-y ! répondit Crowley qui apparut dans la pièce.

Dean roulait vers Chicago, seul dans l'Impala, Crowley ayant refusé « ce moyen de rustres ». La musique à fond, il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Amy et Cass étaient de plus en plus proches et complices à son grand désespoir. Car l'aîné des Winchester n'avait jamais autant désiré la jeune femme que maintenant qu'elle était avec quelqu'un comme un ange. Il avait espérer que cela entraînerait trop de complications et que leur couple ne tiendrait pas le choc mais pour le moment, même si ils se disputaient, ils finissaient toujours pas renoué. Surtout maintenant que Castiel avait accepté leur relation ainsi que le bébé. Mais il savait aussi qu'Amy l'aimait toujours, lui, Dean, peut-être arriveront-ils un jour à se retrouver, ou peut-être formeront-ils une sorte de trio à l'arrivée du bébé ? Dean soupira, comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliqué avec cette histoire de Michael, d'Apocalypse et de Lucifer ! Soudain, une forme apparut à ses cotés. Il commençait à être habitué. Persuadé de voir Crowley vu que Castiel n'était plus capable de se téléporter, il sursauta et la voiture fit un zigzag sur la route quand Dean vit Amy sur le siège passager.

- Ouaw Dean, fais attention, je suis enceinte quand même.

- Bordel de…Amy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens avec toi.

- Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair.

- Ah bon ? Moi j'ai pourtant entendu : « Bien sûr Amy, viens, ton aide me sera très précieuse. »

Dean d'abord en colère ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Très bien, t'as gagné ! Mais arrête les tours de passe-passe. Y'a assez des anges et des démons qui apparaissent dans cette voiture.

- Tu oublies que j'ai un ange en moi, et pas dans le sens lubrique de la chose !

- Oh Amy, t'es dégoûtante ! Je vais jamais pouvoir m'ôter l'image de toi et Cass en train de…Beurk !

Amy ria et ils passèrent un très agréable moment en route vers Chicago.

Alors que Bobby et Sam préparaient les fusils pour entrer dans l'entrepôt, Castiel tentait en vain d'avoir Amy au téléphone. Il revint bredouille et Sam s'en aperçut :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Impossible de joindre Amy.

- Je parie qu'elle a rejoint Dean, dit Bobby.

- C'est pas vrai…grogna Castiel entre ses dents.

- Ça va, je suis sûr que ça ira…répondit Sam.

- Tu connais pas la Mort !

- Parce que toi si ?

- Bon trêve de bavardages les filles, on y va, finit par dire Bobby pour couper court à la conversation.

L'Impala arriva finalement devant un entrepôt à Chicago que Crowley leur avait indiqué comme étant le repère de la Mort. Alors qu'ils observaient la sinistre bâtisse en silence, le démon apparut à la fenêtre de Dean et y donna un petit coup. Dean finit par ouvrir sa vitre et Crowley lui annonça la mauvaise nouvelle :

- Elle n'est pas là…

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a personne dans cet entrepôt pourtant y'a pas mal de faucheuses.

- Génial, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- J'en sais rien. Traverser la ville, je vais voir si elle est pas ailleurs.

L'aîné des Winchester n'eut rien le temps de répondre que le démon avait disparu. Amy et lui échangèrent un regard. La situation était plutôt effrayante avec ce fond de tempête en plus. Dean redémarra la Chevrolet et ils roulèrent le long de l'avenue principale de la ville. Soudain, ils virent Crowley devant une pizzeria. Dean stoppa une nouvelle fois la voiture observant le démon qui lui parlait.

- J'entend rien du tout ! cria Dean.

- Je disais…répéta Crowley en apparaissant à l'arrière de l'Impala faisant sursauter Amy, qu'elle est là, dans cette pizzeria.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Oui.

- Tu viens ? demanda Dean au démon.

En vain puisque celui-ci avait de nouveau disparu.

- Super, merci du soutien…

- Quel est ton plan Dean ? demanda Amy.

- Finalement, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider…affirma le jeune homme.

La Mort était assise à une table dégustant une bonne pizza. Elle avait l'allure d'un vieille homme mais qui avait encore toute son énergie. L'ensemble de la pizzeria était jonché de cadavres mais cela ne semblait pas la dérangeait le moins du monde. Dean et Amy apparurent alors main dans la main dans son dos. Dean fit signe à Amy de ne pas faire du bruit et avança lentement le couteau de Ruby à la main. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait encore d'avantage de la Mort, elle l'envoya valser sur un mur d'un geste de la main. Amy, en colère, fit un pas et se concentra, la main en avant. Mais rien ne se produisit à part qu'elle fut plaquée contre un mur par la Mort elle-même pendant que Dean était toujours au sol.

- Tu croyais vraiment que vous m'auriez comme ça, Dean ?

Dean se releva tant bien que mal et regarda Amy contre le mur. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour le rassurer.

- Viens ici jeune homme…

Dean s'approcha, intrigué, et s'assit en face de la Mort.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'essayer de me tuer pour avoir ce que tu veux…

- Vraiment ?

- Absolument.

La Mort retira de son doigt son anneau et le posa devant lui sur la table. Dean contempla l'objet puis releva la tête.

- Quelle est la condition ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Renvoie le Diable d'où il vient. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette entre ses mains sous prétexte qu'il m'a libéré…Et je ne supporte pas ça ! Je ne pouvais pas venir à toi, il fallait que tu me trouves et c'est ce que tu as fait, bravo gamin. Voilà comment tu dois procéder…

La Mort lui expliqua alors tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour renvoyer Lucifer dans sa prison.

- Alors c'est tout ? Vous n'allez pas nous tuer ? demanda Dean.

- Toi non mais je dois dire que cette histoire de guéguerre pour cet enfant devient vraiment pénible…répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers Amy.

- Je vous en prie, laissez la.

- Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Dean tourna alors les yeux vers Amy qui s'écroula sur le sol. Il se leva pour l'aider à se remettre debout et quand il se tourna vers la table, la Mort avait disparu, laissant son anneau toujours sur la table.

- ça va aller ?

- Oui, c'est bon Dean. Récupère cet anneau et foutons le camp d'ici.

- Mais, et Chicago ?

- Dean ! Le seul moyen d'empêcher tout ça c'est de renvoyer Lucifer dans sa cage le plus vite possible.

Il réfléchit un instant et prit finalement l'anneau.

- Tu as raison, allons-y.

De retour chez Bobby, Dean et Amy faisaient le point sur ce qu'il avait découvert quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant entrer Sam, Bobby et Castiel. Amy se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers Cass pendant que Sam et Bobby s'approchaient de Dean. Amy prit son ex-ange dans ses bras et le serra fort.

- Alors, comment tu t'en ais sorti ?

- Plutôt bien. Les armes, c'est assez pratique en fait.

Amy sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Amy…Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ?

- Oh heu, et bien…hésita la jeune femme.

- La vérité.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle, j'ai rejoint Dean.

- Je le savais ! dit Bobby.

- Mais tout s'est bien passé, pas vrai ? dit Amy en se tournant vers Dean.

- Effectivement. On a l'anneau et en fait, la Mort a plutôt été sympa.

- Tu déconnes là ? demanda Sam.

- Non je te jure. Elle nous a même expliqué comment ouvrir la cage.

- C'est étonnant, ajouta Castiel.

Sam et Amy s'assirent sur le canapé pendant que Bobby reprenait sa place à sa table de recherches. Dean était assis sur le rebord de la table et Castiel restait debout dans un coin de la pièce.

- Et vous alors ? demanda finalement Amy.

- Ça s'est bien passé aussi, on a réussi à empêcher le virus de partir.

- Il faut faire vite à présent, dit Castiel cassant un peu la bonne humeur ambiante. Car ce que nous avons fait ne les arrêtera que temporairement.

- A propos de ça…J'ai une idée, affirma Sam.

- Laquelle ?

- Je vais dire oui à Lucifer.

- Quoi ? s'écria Amy.

- Sammy !

- Ecoutez-moi. Je suis sûr de pouvoir suffisamment le contrôler une fois à l'intérieur pour le forcer à entrer dans la cage, sinon on ne pourra jamais l'y mettre.

- C'est de la folie…murmura Amy.

- Tu es sûr de pouvoir Sam ? Vraiment ? demanda Dean.

- Oui.

- Moi j'en doute, on parle de Lucifer tout de même !

- Les autres sont déjà d'accord, il ne reste plus que vous à convaincre.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes vraiment d'accord ? demanda Amy en regardant Bobby et Castiel tour à tour.

- Dean, Amy, c'est la seule solution, affirma Castiel.

Dean et Amy échangèrent un regard.

- Bon et c'est quoi le plan ? finit par demander Dean en soupirant.

- Il faut qu'on le trouve.

- Il va être Détroit d'ici peu, affirma Amy.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Bobby.

Amy échangea un nouveau regard avec Dean et expliqua :

- C'est grâce à notre petit voyage dans le futur…

- Je vois.

- Alors quoi, on y va, Sam dit oui, Dean ouvre la cage et Sam se jette dedans ?

- C'est l'idée, répondit le cadet des Winchester.

- Ce qui signifie que tu ne t'en sortiras pas…affirma Dean qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un petit moment.

Le silence s'installa mais Sam le rompit :

- C'est l'unique solution. Et en parlant de ça. Vous devez me promettre, tous autant que vous êtes, de ne pas chercher à me ramener…

- Sammy !

- Non Amy, ça serait trop risqué. Promettez-le moi.

Tous échangèrent des regards tristes et finirent pas promettre.

- Allez, au boulot.

Amy, Dean et Sam étaient monté ensemble dans l'Impala, laissant Castiel et Bobby les suivre avec le camion du chasseur. Ils voulaient être réunis une dernière fois ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. Tout au long de la route, ils se remémorèrent leurs chasses ensembles, les bons comme les mauvais moments durant le temps où leurs vies étaient beaucoup moins compliqués qu'à l'heure actuelle.

- Vous vous rappelez le Poltergeist à San Francisco ? demanda Sam.

- Oh oui, ils nous en avaient fait baver celui-là ! répondit Amy.

- Et le cavalier sans tête à Belmont ? ça c'était quelque chose !

- Rien que de repenser à Watt, j'en ai des frissons, ajouta la jeune femme.

- Moi c'est de penser à Bradley qui me donne des frissons, renchérit Dean.

Ils éclatèrent de rires. C'était presque comme au bon vieux temps.

- On a tous fait du chemin depuis cette époque, pas vrai ? dit Amy.

- Ça c'est sûr. J'ai même du mal à me rappeler comment s'était si simple avant…répondit Dean.

- Vous allez continuer à vivre, hein ? demanda Sam. Je veux dire…Vous resterez ensemble, vous vous calmerez un peu au niveau de la chasse et vous prendrez le temps de vivre de bonnes choses, avec le bébé aussi…

- Arrête Sam.

- Quoi ?

- De faire ton discours d'adieux…

- Dean…

- Oui, je sais, je sais très bien ce que tout ça implique mais pour le moment je veux pas y penser.

- Je suis assez d'accord, ajouta Amy.

- Bien, alors n'en parlons plus.

Après de dures adieux, Castiel, Bobby et Amy laissèrent partir Dean et Sam vers l'immeuble où se trouvait le Diable. Amy appuyait contre le capot de l'Impala, caressait son ventre en réfléchissant. Elle tentait d'imaginer l'avenir mais elle avait du mal. Ça n'avait jamais été son truc ça. Même lorsqu'elle était à Georgetown, elle ne se concevait pas un futur. Et c'est en cela aussi que la vie de chasseuse lui plaisait. Elle était alors persuadée de mourir jeune et de ne pas avoir à penser à l'avenir. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Et encore plus compliqué. Castiel s'approcha alors et l'observa. Il hésita à interrompre les pensées de la jeune femme mais finit tout de même par demander :

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Admettons que Dean et Sam parviennent à stopper l'apocalypse et Lucifer, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

- C'est une très bonne question, et je n'ai pas la réponse, répondit Cass en s'installant près d'elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à concevoir ce qui va se passer après, c'est terrifiant.

- Oui, pour moi aussi. Devenir humain c'est très étrange.

- Tu t'y habitueras.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre.

Elle lui sourit quand soudain, une lumière blanche aveuglante empli l'appartement où se trouvait Lucifer et les Winchester. Quelques minutes après, Dean apparut en courant en bas de l'immeuble.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ça a pas marché.

- Quoi ?

- Lucifer est parti.

- Il va sûrement rejoindre le champ de bataille, affirma Castiel.

- Hein ?

- Pour se battre avec Michael.

- Mais comment ?

- Adam, ton demi-frère, il a accepté d'être son hôte.

La petite bande avait oublié que quelques semaines plus tôt, Dean et Sam avaient rencontré leur demi-frère ou presque. Car il avait été tué. Les anges l'avaient finalement ramener dans l'espoir qu'il accepte d'être l'hôte de Michael et apparemment, c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

- Et tu sais ça depuis quand ? s'énerva Dean.

- Je l'ai appris quand j'étais en prison.

- Génial, bon et il est où ce champ de bataille ?

- J'en ai aucune idée.

- Super. Qui le saurait ? demanda Dean.

Castiel et Amy échangèrent un regard et finir par répondre en même temps :

- Chuck.

Dean s'était mis à rouler comme un dingue dès qu'il avait eu l'information. Il avait même semer Castiel, Amy et Bobby qui étaient dans le camion car il ne voulait pas risquer de les mettre en danger. Il arriva finalement au cimetière Stull, près de Lawrence au Kansas vers midi le lendemain. Adam et Sam, ou en tout cas leurs corps, étaient déjà présent et se faisaient face. Dean les interrompit en entrant dans la cimetière avec l'Impala. Il sortit de la voiture.

- Je veux juste parler avec toi…dit Dean à Lucifer.

- Dean, tu n'en as pas marre de parler ?

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, ajouta Michael/Adam.

- Je veux juste cinq minutes…

Castiel, Bobby et Amy apparurent alors à coté de l'Impala et Cass envoya une bouteille d'huile en feu sur Adam qui disparut dans les flammes.

- Il va revenir mais tu as tes cinq minutes…dit Cass à Dean.

Mais Lucifer ne sembla pas apprécier. Sam se tourna alors vers Castiel.

- Castiel…Tu viens d'enflammer mon frère avec du feu sacré ?

Cass recula d'un pas devant la haine qui se lisait sur le visage de Sam.

- Heu…Non…

- Personne n'emmerde Michael à part moi.

Lucifer claqua alors des doigts et Castiel explosa en mille morceaux. Du sang éclaboussa Bobby et Amy qui étaient tout proche sous les yeux terrifiés de Dean. Lorsqu'Amy comprit ce qui venait de se passer, elle se mit à crier comme une hystérique. Bobby fit un pas dans la direction de Lucifer mais ce dernier claqua de nouveau les doigts, réduisant définitivement Bobby au silence.

- Espèce de fils de…

- Non, Amy.

D'un geste de la main, le Diable stoppa Amy et la bloqua sur le capot de l'Impala.

- Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal…A ton tour Dean.

Lucifer s'approcha de Dean et il se mit à le tabasser, très en colère.

- Sam…Je sais que tu es là, dit Dean.

Mais Lucifer continuait à la cogner. Soudain, son poing se figea dans les airs. Sam venait de réussir à prendre le contrôle.

- Ça va aller Dean…

Sammy lança les anneaux des cavaliers et récita la formule. Un trou béant s'ouvrit dans le sol. Alors que Sam s'apprêtait à s'y précipiter, Michael apparut de nouveau et l'empoigna. Mais les deux finirent par tomber dans la cage qui se referma aussitôt. L'emprise sur Amy disparut mais elle resta couchée sur le capot, effondrée. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, en silence, pendant que Dean à genoux essayait de prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Dean…

Dean leva la tête et vit Castiel devant lui. Il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs et guérit les blessures de Dean à la vitesse de la lumière. Amy se redressa légèrement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Mais avant qu'elle est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle ressentit une forte douleur au niveau du ventre et hurla. Un liquide coula entre ses jambes. Dean se releva et se précipita vers Amy accompagné de Castiel.

- Amy…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dean.

Elle hurla de nouveau en se tenant le ventre et finit par répondre, déjà essoufflée :

- Il arrive ! Le bébé, il arrive !

- Accroche-toi Amy, ça va aller…

- Dean, ferme-la !

- Ok, ok…

Amy prit la main de Dean dans la sienne et la serrant de toutes ses forces en hurlant encore pendant que Cass ramenait Bobby à la vie sous les yeux surpris de Dean.

- Dieu m'a ramené améliorer…expliqua-t-il.

- Super, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ?

Bobby reprit vite ses esprits en entendant les cris de douleur d'Amy. Il s'approcha alors et se mit en position d'accoucheur.

- Amy, ça va aller…

- Contente de te voir Bobby. Tu as déjà fait ça ?

- Oui, une fois, dans le Massachusetts. Longue histoire.

Amy cria à nouveau et Bobby se concentra.

- Il faut que tu pousses Amy…

- Laisse tomber les clichés Bobby…

- Mais c'est vrai ! Allez vas-y !

Amy poussa en criant. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Castiel.

- Cass…

Elle tendit sa main vers lui. Après avoir hésiter une seconde, Castiel s'approcha et lui prit la main.

- C'est bon Amy, je suis là…

- Continue Amy, allez !

Amy recommença à nouveau. Cette fois Bobby voyait la tête du bébé mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Dean vit le visage de Bobby se décomposait et lâcha la main d'Amy pour le rejoindre. Il détourna la tête et regarda le ciel avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bobby ?

- Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang…murmura le chasseur.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Castiel.

- Oui c'est parfait, allez Amy on recommence.

- Non Bobby, j'en peux plus…

- Allez chérie, tu peux y arriver.

Amy sourit à Castiel. Elle était livide.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça…

Castiel se pencha et embrassa la jeune femme puis elle sentit de nouveau un peu d'énergie et poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et entendit alors les cris du bébé.

- Amy…Cass…C'est une fille !

- Une fille ?

Castiel, Amy et Dean échangèrent un regard surpris. Tous les signes avaient laissé présager la naissance d'un petit garçon, comme quoi rien n'était irréversible. Dean s'approcha avec le couteau de Ruby et coupa le cordon ombilical alors que Bobby se servait de sa chemise pour emmailloter la petite. Castiel caressa le visage d'Amy en regardant sa fille.

- Elle est magnifique…

Mais Amy ne répondit pas. Lorsque Castiel tourna les yeux vers sa chérie, Amy avait les yeux clos et était blanche comme un fantôme.

- Amy ? Amy ! s'écria-t-il.

Dean qui était alors en pleine contemplation du bébé, se précipita vers Amy. Il tâta son pouls mais rien. Amy Woods venait de quitter ce monde. Dean se sentit encore plus abattu. Son monde s'écroulait. D'abord Sam, puis Amy. Comment continuait à vivre après ça ? Castiel lui aussi était plus que bouleversé. Ses cris ramenèrent Dean à la réalité. Il n'avait jamais vu l'ange dans un tel état.

- Castiel, ramène-la, ordonna Dean.

- Je n'y arrive pas ! Je viens d'essayer !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en ai aucune idée !

Cass finit par prendre Amy dans ses bras, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et Dean se mit à insulter le ciel.

- Espèce d'enfoiré, pourquoi ? Nous avons besoin d'elle.

Alors que le corps de la jeune femme était toujours dans les bras de Castiel, il disparut laissant l'ange ébahi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-elle ?

- J'en sais rien. Je devrais aller voir ce qui se passe là-haut.

- Quoi ?

- Sans Michael, ça doit être le…bordel. Ils vont avoir besoin de moi.

- Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ce qui vient d'arriver à Amy, tu vas retourner avec eux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? répondit-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras alors que la petite était restée tout ce temps dans les bras de Bobby.

- Ah parce que tu l'emmènes ?

- Elle est à moitié ange, n'oublie pas.

Sur ces mots, Castiel et la petite disparurent, laissant Dean et Bobby seuls avec leur chagrin et leur amertume.

Quelque part, les portes automatiques d'un hôpital s'ouvrirent laissant entrer deux ambulanciers avec un brancard où était allongée une jeune femme. Un médecin et une infirmière se précipitèrent et le médecin prit les choses en main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Inconnue entre 25 et 30 ans retrouvée dans une ruelle non loin d'ici. On dirait qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Elle est enceinte ?

- Elle l'était. Le bébé a disparu.

- Comment est son cœur ?

- Faible.

- On a une idée de son identité ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Ok on l'emmène en Réa 2.

Le brancard entra dans la salle de réanimation et la jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tenta de parler :

- Où suis-je…

- Mademoiselle, je suis le docteur Mitchel, vous êtes à l'hôpital St Vincent, à Manhattan, New York. Vous m'entendez ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

La jeune femme essaya de se souvenir mais ce fut très difficile. Elle avait la tête complètement vide.

- Je…Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas.

- Calmez-vous. ça va aller, prenez votre temps.

Soudain, un nom s'imposa à elle mais c'était le seul souvenir qu'elle possédait.

- Amy…Je m'appelle Amy.

FIN


End file.
